


Hey Kid, It's Bones

by leomccoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy Friendship, Leonard "Bones" McCoy is a Good Friend, Protective Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leomccoy/pseuds/leomccoy
Summary: So... you know all those open letters that people give to their significant other, friends, family members etc... I got to thinking what if Bones did that for Jim and well, this happened.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Open When You First Get This

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Trek but wow wouldn't that be nice?

**Open When You First Get This**

Hey Kid, It's Bones.

I don't really do things like this, but I know things have been hard lately and I've been a bit busy so I want to give you this.

Our jobs have really been pushing us to the limit lately. You with well, being the damn captain of this ship and all its nonsense, and with me trying my best to clean up after the nonsense you create. I mean come on, being able to have lunch together has a struggle. Hell, even Spock is looking extra raggedy nowadays.

I did this for Jo when she was growing up and well, she loved it I'm pretty sure. I still update hers every once in awhile, especially when I'm feeling significantly distant from her. 

Also don't tell anyone I did this because, well I don't need Chekov or Scotty asking for one alright?

Listen, I guess what I want you to know is that I care alright? I know I can't always be there for you but I'll always try to be. And when I can't you can come here. Right to this PADD. I know I won't have all the answers for you Jim, but I will try my best.

I love you Jim.

Now shut up.

Bones


	2. Open When It's New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the holidays, but Bones isn't spending it on the Enterprise.

Open When It's New Years Eve

Hey Kid, it’s Bones.

I wrote up this entry real quick and hopefully it makes it to your PADD before the clock strikes midnight. I know the lag to the Enterprise has been quite strong lately but fingers crossed that you will get it in time.

Thanks for letting me head home to surprise Joanna this year. First thing she did after hugging me was ask where her Uncle Jim was. She’s growing up so fast. Next thing you know she’ll be at the Academy. I can’t believe you put that thought in her mind. Hell, she’s so determined, so smart. She must get that from her mother. Not me.

There’s nothing like Georgia in the winter. I really got to get you here for one of them. You can say what you want, it's nothing like Iowa. Maybe one day we can spend the holidays here, everyone, the whole crew. I’d love to chuck a snowball at Spock and see him crumble. He would be so confused, his eyebrows would just fall off!

I know you’re missing Earth too Jim. Thinking about your family and what they’re up to. I’ll try to message them before I leave. Make sure everything’s alright. You probably got stuff from them too back on the Enterprise. Just a little bit later than you would like.

If there's one thing you're good at, it's bringing holiday cheer to the Enterprise. I remember last year when you dressed up as Santa for Chekov. I've never seen him grin that big. And when you made that egg nog for him to try for the first time. And then spiked it to kingdom come. I know you guys are having a blast up there. Don't have too much fun without me. 

I don’t know how to explain it but this year I got this feeling. I was standing on the porch, snow falling, just looking up at the stars, and well, I must have gotten that feeling that you always have here. I felt homesick. That this home I’m standing in isn’t my home. You were right Jim. Home is in the stars. I can’t believe I’m actually saying it, but home is on the Enterprise. There’s just something about that stupid tin can that makes me feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be. That’s how much you’ve changed my perspective on space. To think that I would prefer to be on a starship rather than on my home porch boggles my mind Jim. How did you brainwash me? Really, how did you do it? 

When the clock strikes midnight I’ll be thinking of you guys. Of my true home. Of the stars. Of Sulu and Chekov with their noisemakers, Chapel and Scotty getting into drinking battles (do not participate with them Jim, you can't keep up with them and you know it), hell even Spock wearing his ugly sweaters that you always force him to wear. I'll be thinking of all of you. Cause even though the holodecks suck and the food is death, I still love it up there. And yeah, I know complain about it space pretty often, but now that I'm down here I really do miss you guys. I can't wait to get back home. Maybe I can bring some snow up there. That fake stuff is garbage. 

Happy New Year kid. This year will be a good one I can feel it. You’ve finally got it through your thick skull how to be the person I always knew you could be. You’re going to do great things this year. And I will be with you every step of the way. Hopefully not having to deal with too many of your stupid schemes this year? Maybe a good New Year's resolution would be to practice patience. Think before you do things. It would sure bring my stress levels down. Sounds good right? 

Alright everything aside, have a good night Jim, but please I beg you, don’t get too wasted. Please remember the horrors of last year and don’t repeat your mistakes. And don’t you dare think you can get away with it either. Chapel will rat you out in a second. I WILL FIND OUT JIM DON'T TRY ME. 

Bones

PS I did find the Skittles for Chekov. Cost me way too much, but he's going to explode when he sees them. Totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm still working my way through how I would like to do this series, I have ideas and sort of a structure but bear with me for some of these first entries. Thanks and Happy New Year!!


	3. Open When You Have Had A Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things haven't been going well lately on the Enterprise.

** Open When You Have Had a Bad Day **

Hey Kid, it’s Bones

If you’re reading this, then things must be real bad.

And most likely I’m having a bad day too. Lately we’ve both been so connected that we feel the same feelings you know? I seem to just be able to sense when you are feeling down or bummed out and well, I feel it too. So find me, cause if you are like this, I am most definitely not okay.

This year has been shit. Shit Jim. I don’t know what it is or who even is causing it but this has not been our year. The number of accidents have skyrocketed, the away missions keep going wrong, the new viruses that we thought we cured are now evolving. It feels like a million things are attacking us at once. I don’t think we have gone a day this year without having a red alert. The amount of close calls we’ve had this year, dammit Jim my old man heart cannot take this.

I’ve signed more death reports this year than in our entire five year mission.  
And I know you remember each and every one of them.  
You blame yourself for every single one.

Me too.  
I know you think you need to be the toughest man on the Enterprise. You’re her captain after all, you can’t show weakness. You think that when everything goes to shit, you have to be strong. And you’ll kill yourself before your fall apart. Before you admit that you are broken.

I’m sorry for the pain that’s in your heart right now, that this life is causing you, all the stress you are under. I’m sorry that the galaxy is not perfect, that the stars will let us down sometimes. That the place you love the most, is deceiving you. I wish we could only remember the good parts, forget what’s happening right now. That I could protect you from the pain that is hurting you right now.

But as you would say, “where’s the fun in that?”

We can’t be scared to live Jim. That’s why we left earth in the first place. To explore, to see the unknown. To live. That's what I admire in you so much Jim. You take the negative and make it positive. You give everything a good reason. Even when it does not deserve it. You remind me that there is good in this life.

When we have good days we will think about these days, the times we lost, the times we thought we weren’t going to make it. But we will remember that we pushed through. We made it. We live for those who didn’t. We will celebrate the good days because we remember the bad.

And when we have bad days we will remember the good, the times when we succeeded, when we won. The reasons why we live, who we live for, the reasons why we have to make it through. We get up each day and we try again.

The one thing I can promise to you Jim, is that I will never leave you on a bad day. Or any day. I would literally have to be dead to not be there for you. You are not alone Jim. We will get up tomorrow and try again.

When life knocks us down, we will only come back stronger.

Kid, I will be here for you. Always.

Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see :)  
> feels great to write again.


	4. Open When You Have Had A Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim must have had a good day today... those can be rare on the Enterprise.

**When You Have Had A Good Day**

Hey Kid, it’s Bones.

First of all, congratulations on having a good day. I wonder what’s made you so happy. Maybe it was a person? An event? A discovery? Maybe it’s just cause the replicators were serving food that tastes better than usual (which I say is impossible but whatever) Or just a bunch of good things happening at once. Either way I’m happy that you are happy.

Good days have been hard to come by lately. The chaos of life has really been battering us down but I’m glad that you’ve opened this because that means things are going well with you. I mean we are living on a flying tin can of death but you somehow find that exhilarating. I hope that I am here with you to share with your good day and not to sound sappy but most days with you are always good days for me.

It’s great to see you happy Jim. I hope that more days are good days rather than bad. Seeing you happy honestly makes me happy and you having a good day relieves me from a lot of stress. Cause that usually means your not getting into your usual amount of trouble. (If you’re getting into trouble or even thinking about it I swear to God Jim stop it right now.)

I remember when we were both in the academy during first term, I was studying for my xenobiolgy final when you came stumbling in looking like you had just been put through the goddamn ringer. But you looked me straight in the eyes and just said you had the best day ever. Apparently you had just gone on your first solo shuttle flight and even though you nearly crashed, you somehow figured out a way to recover that even the instructor was impressed by. The grin on your face Jim. You looked so happy and also somewhat insane at the same time. It reminded me that your crazy ass is going places, and I sure am lucky to be tagging along. Even though your shuttle flying is still manic and literally makes me sick every time I’m forced to ride with you.

That night you forced me out to take a drive with you to Hawk Hill. We sat on the grass eating cheeseburgers watching the Golden Gate bridge. But you were more focused on the stars. And I’ll never forget what you said to me. “I want to be up there so bad Bones. I want to be there in real time. So I can stop imagining it. So I don’t need to pretend I’m there. I belong there. We belong there.”

I aced my xenobiology test with flying colours even though I was running on two hours of sleep. It’s my best memory from the Academy.

I know that I seem like a grump all the time Jim. But there are a few things that can lighten me up. Walking into a clean quiet medbay in the early morning, seeing my daughter’s smile, and nights like Hawk Hill. Those are the things that melt my cold heart. You’ve given me some of the best years of my life kid, I can only try to give you some of the best of yours.

Embrace the good days Jim. I know I do because I know what it’s like to experience the bad days. Remember this feeling of happiness don’t ever forget it. So that on the bad days you can fight back to feel like this again.

Make sure you find me. I’d like to think that this is something we should celebrate together. First round’s on me. It’s good to see you happy Jim. To more memories and more good days.

Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with quarantine comes more time to write... and read!
> 
> stay safe everyone


	5. Open When You Miss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a tough year for everyone, especially with Dr. McCoy returning to earth to fight a new virus, leaving behind a very sad Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad that I abandoned this story but I'm back?? :)

Hey Kid, it’s Bones.

If you are opening this letter, it’s because you miss me. What order of events would cause you to miss me? But I guess if you are missing me, then I probably miss you more. You keep me on my toes, you keep life bright, you keep me busy. You keep my life exciting that’s for sure.  
I know this year has been tough, with me returning to earth and all. You know I would not have gone back if it wasn’t the very last resort. Starfleet made it very clear that every doctor was required to return to help fight against this deadly virus. Let me tell you, Mbenga, Chapel, and I can not wait for things to get back to normal. They send their regards to you and to the crew. 

COVID-64, a mutation and variant of many years of viruses is really putting up a fight. Hell, I’ve read in history books about how bad it was in 2020, but I didn’t believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. I’ve dealt with more death this year than I ever should have.  


What I would do to be CMO once again on the Enterprise. To not deal with so much death, with so much loss. I know that I am a doctor and I face death everyday, but Jim, this battle is one that I’m never going to forget. 

The only thing that helps me is knowing that you and Joanna are far away from this, exploring some new galaxy, while I fight to make home safe once again. Thanks again for taking care of her. There's no one else I would ever trust to be taking care of her.

I guess when you miss someone, you miss the times that you shared together. You feel like you are missing a presence in you life. Times like these remind me what I miss as well, the times that I took for granted. The times when my sickbay was empty, lights dim, the steady hum of the warp drive keeping me company instead of the constant blaring of monitors. I miss being able to complain about the absurdity of space, but also the possibilities that we hold in our grasp. I miss being able to hug you, to hug Jo, to not have to wear a mask everywhere I go. I miss the sound of your voice, not a voice through a screen. I can’t wait to hear your real voice, see your real face. I miss you and your stupid chaotic tricks, and problem solving skills. How you managed to make every away mission go haywire, leaving me to clean things up. I regret taking these times for granted, but I know for sure that they are not gone, they are just patiently waiting for my return. 

But as always I remind myself that this will not last forever. This is not permanent, nothing is set in stone. We will once again be together and you won’t have to miss me. I will be back. And Im so grateful to have people important enough for me to miss. Thank you that I am loved enough for you to miss me. Knowing that you are thinking of me is what keeps me going.  


I am sorry that I have been away long enough for you to miss me. Thank you for missing me. You know I miss you too. 

Stay safe kid, don’t get into too much trouble. Mess around with Spock a little for me while you’re at it. 

Love ya kid,  
Bones.

PS: Are you still watering my plants? They better not be dead when I get back Jim.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> study/artblr: boldlystudy


End file.
